spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Travis Movie
, Kelpy G|dir = Kelpy G, JackHackers|country = United States|genre = Biopic, Comedy|date = November 22, 2017|time = |rate = PG|lan = English|bud = |prev = The Terrible Travis|next = TBA|music = Kelpy G, Calaz, }} ''The Terrible Travis Movie ''is a 2017 buddy time-travel comedy film. It is based on The Terrible Travis, a popular show of 2016 that was famed for its' incomprehensibility. Production In the fall of 2015, a series of disputes between The Terrible Travis and JackHackers led to JackHackers creating the original TTT. The series became hugely popular, to the point where Travis himself applauded the comedy for it being terrible, as the reason for it's hilariousness and changing his Wikia username to "The Terrible Travis". However, rights disputes between JackHackers and the show's crew as well as being a violation of several rules at the time let to the original series being cancelled. It was revived several times, but all have ended in failure. A movie was discussed as early as the show's conception and on it's first reboot, but was turned down by owners JackHackers and The Imperial Ghost. However, on January 27, 2017, former writer Kelpy G announced that a movie may happen. This was confirmed on the next day. Writing has begun on June 21, 2017. JackHackers gave the OK slip sometime in July 2017, removing all copyright disputes from movie production. Unlike the series, Travis does not have much of a speaking role in the movie. Plot SpongeBob and Squidward form an unlikely alliance to stop Travis from joining the wiki on November 11, 2011. The six years of traversing leads to SpongeBob's gang discovering the history of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. However, upon completing their goal of stopping Travis...they find changes in both the wiki and the entire universe. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Travis Platypus Recurring characters not mentioned. Transcript (The camera overlooks the Golden Gate bridge, where screaming is heard. Protestors are seen below, destroying cars and trucks, and putting Trump signs on objects before burning them and throwing them into the Bay. Amateur political commentator Travis Pineapple is seen, responding to several Twitter notifications in a few seconds.) Travis Pineapple: Well this wouldn’t have happened if Bernie beat Hillary’s crummy face in the Democratic Primary! Hillary should go get a hot glass of water, pour it on herself, and feel the Bern! Hillary Supporter: YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN! THAT MONSTER IS MY HEAD! AT LEAST HILLARY IS NOT A SOCIALIST LIKE WORMIE SANDERS IS HERE. Travis Pineapple: You damn fool. Hillary Supporter: Nobody takes amateurs seriously these days, my god! I deserve some respect around here! Travis Pineapple: Which is exactly why you shouldn’t have voted for Hillary. Now, go frick off. Hillary Supporter: No! Hillary is awesome! #Hillary2020! Logic is a tool not a weapon! Travis Pineapple: As president Donald Trump would say...WRONG! (Everyone negatively spams Travis, causing him to break a sweat) Travis Pineapple: Calm your shells Conservatives, Libertards I meant… just give me a chance! From the time I was a fetus to the time I embarked my adventures on finding a new fetish, I will always be given another chance! I am not going to stand here trying to appeal to a damn Hillary Supporter on Twitter. Any more of your damned questions? Third Party Tweeter: You were once a fetus? Travis Pineapple: You know what? Someday you guys will thank me for my effort to seek a president who actually makes sense rather than a president that makes cringey remarks and is married to a rapist! Director: (off-screen) Hey, cut out the politics, it’s banned on the SBFW! We’re trying to make a movie, not an Anti-SJW rant. Travis, Third Party Tweeter, Hillary Supporter: But— Director: (walks toward the shoot, appears on camera) I don’t pay you damn millennials to talk your Hillary-Trump-Bernie rant on a biographical comedy film. Travis: You don’t pay us though. Third Party Tweeter: I just wanted to promote the third party though… I mean who wants to be a donkey or an elephant when you can be in the middle? Director: Well I would be a donkey or an elephant because they have the strength to kick your sorry butt outta here. Third Party Twitter: I’m outta here. But let me tell you that— Director: (screaming) SECURITY! (The security picks up the Third Party Tweeter, and puts him into a van labeled “The ones that just don’t fit in.” The van then drives off) Director: Anyways, let’s start the movie, for real. Heh, and you thought we would start like that? Well you got one brain made out of nuts and bolts then. (A few minutes after the confrontation, Travis is seen in the bathroom. His 6-year-old cousin bangs on the door, begging him to leave as he has been there for a while) 6-Year-Old-Cousin: OPEN UP THE GODDAMN DOOR! Travis: lol where’d you learn that 6-Year-Old Cousin: You were screaming at the computer on the night Bernie Sanders lost the primary. I also learned the f-word, s-word, c-word, d-word, the other d-word, the b-word, and— Travis: It’s enhanced vocabulary, get used to it. 6-Year-Old Cousin: I don’t give a crap, now open the door! What are you even doing in there, I don’t smell poop! Travis: Well, you’ll learn what’s going on in a few years. 6-Year Old Cousin: Why you piece of—(gets excited) oooooh, SpongeBob’s on! Travis: YIPPIE! (He runs out of the bathroom, forgetting to put his clothes on) 6-Year-Old Cousin: T-t-travis, you’re naked…(faints in shock) Travis: (looking at the camera) Lol, he needs to learn more. (One hour passes. Travis is bored, watching “A Pal For Gary” on TV.) Travis: Ew, I hate this. Puffy Fluffy looks like a Hillary lover. More politics! Director: (breaking the fourth wall) Why you little— (Travis shoots a banana at the director with his fruit gun, brought to you by the Green Party. Travis turns on the news channel.) Narrator: (on TV) In Washington, protests are all out. (News camera pans to people with Anti-Trump posters outside the White House gate) Right now, Senator Bernie Sanders is speaking. (Camera cuts to scene of Bernie speaking to a crowd) Travis: Oooooooh, he is to roast the hell out of Trump! Make him good! (On his street, protesters are seen with effigies of elephants, then burning them. A protester throws a burning effigy into Travis’ TV satelite, making the power go off) Travis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Now I gotta go to Tim’s house! (He slugs out of his couch, but he is stopped by a white substance going around him.) Oh man, I gotta wash my hands in the…(he sees the aquarium of his pet sea sponge, genetically shrunken octopus, and starfish) Perfect! (he dumps the sticky white stuff onto the aquarium, and proceeds on to Tim’s house. He’s still naked, and outside he is caught by an old lady.) Old Lady: GET INSIDE, CREEP! (Travis runs to get his clothes, and goes to Tim’s.) Travis: Thanks for the complement! (After spending the night at Tim’s house, he walks back the next morning.) Travis: (As he approaches his house, he looks up) What in the lord’s name happened to my satellite dish? (He walks in, confused. As he enters, he screams) Mutated Sea Sponge: Why, hello there. (A few minutes pass) Travis: So you’re telling me that you mutated from the white stuff, which you call… radiated (censored)? Mutated Sea Sponge: Correct. I can now breathe this foresaken air and participate in debates! But best of all I can support Hillary Clinton! Travis: You are kidding me… you like that piece of filth? Mutated Sea Sponge: What did you say about our lord and savior? Anyways I am gonna go see how Squid and Star are doing. Travis: Alright see ya arou- WAIT! The octopus and the starfish mutated as well? Mutated Sea Sponge: Well did you think I was the only one who mutated? Why you must have nuts and bolts for- Director: Already said it. Travis: Hey, you’re supposed to be unconscious. Director: Oopsy...(falls to the ground, then motionless) Mutated Sea Sponge: Anyways… me and my FRIENDS, that’s right Travis, you heard me right. F-r-i-e-n-d-s, are going to explore this vast world that you call Earth. See ya around! Travis: Bu— Mutated Sea Sponge: Don’t you have to whine someplace else? (coughs) Being a political amateur and all. Now if you’ll excuse me… (The sponge creates a wide puddle that streams all over the house, and he slides on it). Travis: Damn fool. I hate this world. Jesus Sandal: (off-screen voice) But you can save it! Travis: (confused) Who said that? (Jesus Sandal appears on screen) Jesus Sandal: ‘Tis I, Jesus Sandal! Travis: (in shock) Ahhh….there is an illegal on my property! ILLEGALS IN TOWN! ILLEGALS IN TOWN— Jesus Sandal: Boy if you don’t shut up I’ll kill you. Just because I’m Hispanic does not mean I am illegal. Now, team up with that mutated Sponge to alter the past. A past in which America was never created. Travis: Huh, w-why? Father Time: (now on-screen) Because your adult version will create World War 3, and it can be stopped if you’re moved to another time period! Travis: What do I need that sponge for? I lost him. Jesus Sandal: You need to use Plankton’s Chum Bucket as a time machine. Also, I trapped him (Jesus sandal poofs up a floating cage with the Sea Sponge, Star, and Squid inside) Mutated Sea Sponge: YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE—(Travis shoots him with his fruit gun, brought to you by the Green Party) Father Time: Let’s roll (Jesus Sandal poofs himself, Father Time, Travis, and the mutants to a hotel in Downtown Bikini Bottom.) Mutated Sea Sponge: Where’s the damn TV? Jesus Sandal: There is none. Where’d you learn that language anyways? Mutated Star: Oh, we hear Travis screaming at his TV every day. We hear the f-word, s-word, c-word, d-word, the other d-word, the b-word, and— Travis: It’s enhanced vocabulary, get used to it. Mutated Sea Sponge: Well, that’s crap. You suck, Sandal. Me, Star, and Squid, are going to the Krusty Krab. Jesus Sandal: Well, see you later, damn fools! (The sponge, star, and squid go to the Krusty Krab. The camera cuts to them arriving) Squidward: Hello sir, may I take your—(looks at the mutated sea sponge) Get your pathetic butt on the grill! I was about to give you (shivers) quality service. Mutated Sea-Sponge Who We Will Now Call SpongeBob Because I Am Really Tired of Typing Mutated Sea-Sponge: What makes you have authority over me? Jeez you are starting to act like (shivers) Squidnerd. Anyways we came here to eat not to SERVE dumbass. Squidward: Whatever. If you don’t work then I won’t either. Santiago: (Goes through Krusty Krab wall) S A N T I A G O. (Eats Squidward whole) SpongeBob: Oh. Ok. Travis: Wait a second this isn’t a Pamtri video! Santiago: Oh, ok. (Spits Squidward out and goes back through wall again) Squidward: My fetish experiences are COMPLETE! Travis: Ok first, what the hell Squidward. Second of all, we have to listen to Jesus! Squidward: Jesus came her- SpongeBob: Jesus Sandal, yes. But I mean who wants to listen to him? I’m better off ruining the main plot of this movie. Director: Grrrr…. SpongeBob: Again, you are supposed to be unconscious. Director: Oh right (Falls down on top of studio equipment). SpongeBob: That’s better. Anyway, the main plot of the movie is about an ugly kid who- Squidnerd: Wait, that’s not how I planned on writing this. Squidward: I like my version better. SpongeBob: (Eyes start twitching) SHUT UP YOU LITTLE— Travis: (shrieking) STOP! (All drama in the restaurant ceases at Travis screaching) Travis: That’s it, the movie is totally ruined. You schwag actors are nothing but pure scum. I had more fun watching The Last Airbender! I had more sympathy in Twilight! I took Borat far more seriously than this excuse of a joke! I mean, this has almost nothing to do with SpongeBob! And for the SpongeBob characters in the movie, they were idiots. Squidward: Wait a minute— Travis: (shrieking) SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU MEDIOCRE CLARINET PLAYER! Squidward: (shocked) Mediocre? Travis: If I can’t have stardom, none of you can. Travis: Allahu Granola Bar. (Travis detonates a fruit bomb, destroying the entire set, and knocking everybody but Squidward unconscious) Travis: I’m out of this stupid green screen. Let’s go, Squidward! Squidward: You know I’m just a guy in a costume, right? (Travis grabs Squidward by the ear) Travis: Where’s your car? Squidward: It’s the blue Nissan outside the studio’s 7th sector. (Travis and Squidward go out, and they go to Squid’s car. Travis starts the engine, and the car goes off. It is approaching the Golden Gate Bridge. Travis, now more relaxed, speaks) Travis: Well, today has been interesting Squidward. Squidward: Yeah, because YOU stole MY CAR! Travis: Hey, chill out man. Squidward: Ya know for a movie that is featured on SBFW, this is going terrible. I mean who calls this a movie? You don’t even have a boating—I meant driving license. (The car enters the Golden Gate Bridge) Travis: Eh...I don’t care. You know, Jill Stein says how oil is bad, and with oil spills Bikini Bottom’s inhabitants may die! I wish death upon fossil fuels! Squidward: You know cars run on fossil fuels, right? No wonder you failed your 1st quarter report card. Travis: (in panic) Wait, what? (He drives off course, goes off the bridge and into the water) (The splash from the car as it impacts the water covers the screen. The credits roll, in SpongeBob font. After the credits roll, the stage is seen. Everyone in the set wakes up.) Everyone Except Travis and Squidward: The end! (The camera goes outside, where fireworks are set. The camera stops.) Accolades Winning featured content just a week into production, it was considered the best film in a long time. It was designated that this movie will be the opening of the 5th Square Logo Awards on August 28, 2017. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the movie will be released on November 30, 2017. It's cover single "Why I Love Clayton" was released on August 25, 2017. Reception Category:Movies Category:Squidnerd Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:2017 Category:JackHackers Category:Time Travel Category:2017 Movies Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Loot